Marching Dinosaurs - Animated Size Comparison
1. Shuvuuia: Asia Late Cretaceous * 2. Sinosauropteryx: Asia Early Cretaceous * 3. Microraptor: Asia Early Cretaceous * 4. Compsognathus: Europe Late Jurassic * 5. Caudipteryx: Asia Early Cretaceous * 6. Microceratus: Asia Late Cretaceous * 7. Hypsilophodon: Europe Early Cretaceous * 8. Ornitholestes: North America Late Jurassic * 9. Masiakasaurus: Africa Late Cretaceous * 10. Psittacosaurus: Asia Early-Late Cretaceous * 11. Velociraptor: Asia Late Cretaceous * 12. Leaellynasaura: Australia Middle Cretaceous * 13. Stegoceras: North America Late Cretaceous * 14. Troodon: North America Late Cretaceous * 15. Oviraptor: Asia Late Cretaceous * 16. Protoceratops: Asia Late Cretaceous * 17. Dromaeosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 18. Stygimoloch: North America Late Cretaceous * 19. Coelophysis: North America Late Triassic * 20. Dracorex: North America Late Cretaceous * 21. Dryosaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 22. Deinonychus: North America Early Cretaceous * 23. Scelidosaurus: Europe Early-Mid Jurassic * 24. Herrerasaurus: South America Late Triassic * 25. Ornithomimus: North America Late Cretaceous * 26. Kentrosaurus: Africa Late Jurassic * 27. Gigantspinosaurus: Asia Late Jurassic * 28. Pachycephalosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 29. Dilophosaurus: North America Early Jurassic * 30. Gastonia: North America Early Cretaceous * 31. Concavenator: Europe Early Cretaceous * 32. Utahraptor: North America Early Cretaceous * 33. Euoplocephalus: North America Late Cretaceous * 34. Sauropelta: North America Early Cretaceous * 35. Miragaia: Europe Late Jurassic * 36. Chasmosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 37. Magyarosaurus: Europe Late Cretaceous * 38. Einiosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 39. Camptosaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 40. Diabloceratops: North America Late Cretaceous * 41. Styracosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 42. Cryolophosaurus: Antarctica Early Jurassic * 43. Tuojiangosaurus: Asia Late Jurassic * 44. Ceratosaurus: North America & Europe Late Jurassic * 45. Edmontonia: North America Late Cretaceous * 46. Plateosaurus: Europe Late Triassic * 47. Ankylosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 48. Baryonyx: Europe Early Cretaceous * 49. Wuerhosaurus: Asia Early Cretaceous * 50. Gallimimus: Asia Late Cretaceous * 51. Neovenator: Europe Early Cretaceous * 52. Pachyrhinosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 53. Carnotaurus: South America Late Cretaceous * 54. Ichthyovenator: Asia Early Cretaceous * 55. Maiasaura: North America Late Cretaceous * 56. Iguanodon: North America & Europe Early Cretaceous * 57. Dacentrurus: Asia Late Jurassic * 58. Gigantoraptor: Asia Late Cretaceous * 59. Gorgosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 60. Melanorosaurus: Africa Late Triassic * 61. Majungasaurus: Africa Late Cretaceous * 62. Ouranosaurus: Africa Late Cretaceous * 63. Stegosaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 64. Olorotitan: Asia Late Cretaceous * 65. Triceratops: North America Late Cretaceous * 66. Deinocheirus: Asia Late Cretaceous * 67. Corythosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 68. Amargasaurus: South America Early Cretaceous * 69. Allosaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 70. Parasaurolophus: North America Late Cretaceous * 71. Therizinosaurus: Asia Late Cretaceous * 72. Albertosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 73. Suchomimus: Africa Early Cretaceous * 74. Edmontosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 75. Saurophaganax: Europe Late Jurassic * 76. Acrocanthosaurus: North America Early Cretaceous * 77. Lambeosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 78. Tyrannosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 79. Carcharodontosaurus: Africa Middle Cretaceous * 80. Giganotosaurus: South America Late Cretaceous * 81. Shantugosaurus: Asia Early Cretaceous * 82. Spinosaurus: Africa Middle Cretaceous * 83. Cetiosaurus: Asia Middle Jurassic * 84. Diplodocus: North America Late Jurassic * 85. Camarasaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 86. Apatosaurus: North America Late Jurassic * 87. Giraffatitan: Africa Late Jurassic * 88. Alamosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous * 89. Dreadnoughtus: North America Late Cretaceous * 90. Brachiosaurus: North America & Africa Late Jurassic * 91. Sauroposeidon: North America Early Cretaceous * 92. Mamenchisaurus: Asia Late Jurassic * 93. Puertasaurus: South America Early Cretaceous * 94. Argentinosaurus: South America Late Cretaceous﻿ * 95. Tropeognathus: Europe Early Cretaceous﻿ * 96. Pteranodon: North America Late Cretaceous﻿ * 97. Moganopterus: Asia Early Cretaceous﻿ * 98. Phosphatodraco: Africa Early Cretaceous﻿ * 99. Tupuxuara: Europe Late Jurassic﻿ * 100. Quetzalcoatlus: North America Late Cretaceous﻿ * 101. Cearadactylus: South America Early Cretaceous﻿ * 102. Hatzegopteryx: Asia Early Cretaceous﻿ Prehistoric size Enemies Meat eater * Compsognathus: Height 30 cm (12 inches); Length 1 meter (3 ft); Weight 0.83-3.5 kg (1-7 lbs) * Dilophosaurus: Height 1.7 meters (5.58 feet); Length 3 meters (9.84 feet); Weight 300 kg (882 pounds) * Troodon: Height 1 meter (3.28 feet); Length 2.4 meters (7.87 feet); Weight 50 kg (110 pounds) * Dakotaraptor: Height 1.7 meters (5.58 feet); Length 3.9 meters (12.8 feet); Weight 150 kg (331 pounds) * Oviraptor: Height 1 meter (3.28 feet); Length 2.4 meters (7.87 feet); Weight 50 kg (110 pounds) * Pteranodon: Height 2 meters (6 feet); Wingspan 8-10 meters (26-33 feet); Weight 25 kilograms (55 lbs) * Ceratosaurus: Height 2 meters (5.84 feet); Length 9 meters (29.5 feet); Weight 1 ton (2,204 pounds) * Carnotaurus: Height 2.3 meters (7.83 feet); Length 8 meters (28.5 feet); Weight 1 tons (2,000 pounds) * Allosaurus: Height 3.6 meters (11.81 feet); Length 12 meters (39.37 feet); Weight 2.3 tons (5,071 pounds) * Tyrannosaurus Rex: Height 5.2 meters (17.41 feet); Length 14.5 meters (47.29 feet); Weight 16 tons (32,000 pounds) * Giganotosaurus: Height 7.5 meters (23.76 feet); Length 17.5 meters (56.9 feet); Weight 19 tons (38,864 pounds) * Spinosaurus: Height 6.6 meters (19.09 feet); Length 15-18 meters (49.21-59.60 feet); Weight 20 tons (44,092 pounds) * Mosasaurus: Height 6.1 meters (20 feet); Length 18.8 meters (61,67 feet); Weight 16 tons (32,000 pounds) Plant eaters Friendly * Argentinosaurus: Height 18.8 meters (61,67 feet); Length 39.0 meters (127.1 feet); Weight 100 tons (200,000 pounds) * Brachiosaurus: Height 14.4 meters (47.24 feet); Length 27.1-30.6 meters (88.05-99.03 feet); Weight 55 tons (136.231 pounds) * Supersaurus: Height 16.9 meters (54.67 feet); Length 33 to 35 meters (108-115 ft); Weight 35 to 40 tons (115-120 pounds) * Camarasaurus: Height 6.4 meters (14,5 feet); Length 18 meters (59 feet); Weight 51 tons (112.500 pounds) * Microceratus: Height 99 cm (2 feet); Length 0.8 meter (2.5 feet); Weight 14 lbs (6.3 Kilograms) * Pachyrhinosaurus: Height 3 meters (9 feet); Length 8 metres (26.59 ft); Weight 4 tons (12,0034 pounds) * Torosaurus: Height 2.6 meters (8.53 feet); Length 8.5 meters (27.9 feet); Weight 6 tons (13,228 pounds) * Triceratops: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet); Length 9 meters (29.53 feet); Weight 9 tons (18,455 pounds) * Stygimoloch: Height 1.1 meters (3.61 feet); Length 3.5 meters (11.48 feet); Weight 78 kg (172 pounds) * Euoplocephalus: Height 2.2 meters (7.6 feet); Length 6 metres (20 ft); Weight 2 tonnes (2.2 short tons) * Stegosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet); Length 10 meters (32.81 feet); Weight 3.4 tons (5,291 pounds) * Iguanodon: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet); Length 10 meters (32.80 feet); Weight 3.5 tonnes (7,716.18 pounds) * Parasaurolophus: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet); Length 10.8 meters (34.15 feet); Weight 2.5 tons (5,512 pounds) * Corythosaurus: Height 2.5 meters (8.2 feet); Length 9 meters (29.52 feet); Weight 4 tons (8,818 pounds) * Edmontosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.85 feet); Length 11 meters (36.1 feet); Weight 4 tons (8,819 pounds) * Struthiomimus: Height 1.6 meters (5.25 feet); Length 4.3 meters (14.11 feet); Weight 150 kg (331 pounds) * Johanan Raatz Reboot of Reptiles size #'Iguanodon Bernissartensis: (Dinosaur 2000 and Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Iguana tooth Time: Cretaceous 126-113 MYA Range: Asia and USA Height: 8-10 feet Length: 32-38 feet Weight: 3.4 tons Family: Aladar Neera Kron Scouts Bruton and others herd #'Parasaurolophus Walkeri: (Dinosaur King)' Meaning: Nearing Crested lizard Time: Cretaceous 76.5-65 MYA Range: Canada, USA, and Asia Height: 10 feet Length: 29-34 feet Weight: 2.2 tons Family: Jake, and others herd #'Brachiosaurus Altithorax: (Jurassic World Evolution)' Meaning: Arm Reptile Time: Jurassic 154-150 MYA Range: India and United States Height: 30 feet at the withers the neck adds up to around 47.24 feet, for males Length: 79.06 feet for Males, some larger Species at 85–98 feet. (Adult/Largest recorded individual), Weight: 31-99 tons Family: Hathi, Winifred, Junior, Baylene, Thea Stilton, and others herd #'Carnotaurus Sastrei: (Primal Carnage)' Meaning: Flesh eating bull Time: Cretaceous 72-69 MYA Range: Argentina Height: 7 feet Length: 25 feet Weight: 2 tons Family: Carnotaurs and his packs #'Pachyrhinosaurus Lakustai: (Walking with Dinosaurs 2013)' Meaning: Thick Nose Reptile Time: Cretaceous 71.5-70 MYA Range: Canada Height: 10 feet Length: 26 feet Weight: 10 tons Family: Patchi, Patchi's Mom, Bulldust, Scowler, Major, Juinper and others herd #'Pteranodon Longiceps: (Dinosaur 2000)' Meaning: Tooth Wing Time: Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 4 feet for males Wingspan: 12-18 feet Weight: 80 lbs Family: Flia, Pete, Blue eyes, and others #'Velociraptor Osmolskae: (Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Swift Thief Time: Cretaceous 73.5-69.6 MYA Range: Asia Height: 3 feet at knees Length: 6 feet long Weight: 220 lbs Family: Vansy and his others packs #'Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis: (Dinosaur Decode Jack Horner)' Meaning: Thick headed reptile Time: Cretaceous 70.5-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 5 feet Length: 14.8 feet Weight: 990 lbs Family Dapplewood and others herd #'Supersaurus Vivianae: (Dinosaur King)' Meaning: Super lizard Time: Jurassic 153-145 MYA Range: United States Height: 44 feet at the withers Length: 110–115 feet at most Weight: 100 tons Family: Super, and Others herd #'Ankylosaurus Magniventris: (Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Fused Reptile Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 7-8 feet Length: 26.3 feet Weight: 4.75 tons Family: Mr. Kosh Clubtail, Url, and others herd #'Styracosaurus Albertensis: (Dinosaur King and Jurassic World Evolution)' Meaning: Spiked Lizard Time: Cretaceous 75.5-66 MYA Range: Alberta Height: 6 feet Length: 18 feet Weight 3 tons Family: Eema, Forrest Woodbush, and others herd #'Stegosaurus Stenops: (Jurassic Fight Club)' Meaning: Roof lizard Time: Jurassic, 155-140 MYA Range: North America Height: 7-9 feet Length: 32 feet Weight: 7 tons Family: Spike tail leader and others herd #'Triceratops Horridus: (Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Three horned Face Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 8 feet Length: 30 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Trike and others herd #'Argentinosaurus Huinculensis: (Dinosaurs Giant of Patagonia)' Meaning: Argentina Reptile Time: Cretaceous 97-65.5 MYA Range: Argentina, and North America Height: 50-54 feet Length: 99–130 feet Weight: 99-1,067 tons Family: Builder, and others herd #'Struthiomimus Altus: (Dinosaur 2000)' Meaning: Ostritch Mimic Time: Cretaceous 77-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 4.5 feet Length: 14 feet Weight: 330 lbs Family Thumper, Face, and others herd #'Camarasaurus Grandis: (Jurassic World Evolution)' Meaning: Chambered Reptile Time: Jurassic 155-145 MYA Range: Western United States Height: 22 feet Length: 59-75 feet Weight: 52 tons Family: Beauty, and others herd #'Tyrannosaurus Rex: (Primal Cranage)' Meaning: King Tyrant Reptile Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range North America Height: 15-19 feet Length: 40–48 feet Weight: 14 tons Family: Sharptooth, Junior, Butch, Stumpy (a larger male T.rex), Tinkerbelle, Jack Palance, Rex, Rexy, Nash, Ramsey, Buddy, and his packs #'Spinosaurus Aegypticus: (Bigger than T. Rex NOVA)' Meaning: Thorny Reptile Time Cretaceous 112.3-93.3 MYA Range: Africa Height: 14 feet at hip and 2 hump-like, sail-like has 25 feet Length: 52–59 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Smurfette, and her packs #'Oviraptor Philoceratops: (Dinosaur 2000)' Meaning: Egg thief Time: Cretaceous 75-65 MYA Range: Mongolia Height: 3 feet Length: 6 feet Weight: 500 lbs Family: Ruby and her others herd #'Allosaurus Europaeus: (Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Different Reptile Time: Cretaceous 155-150 MYA Range: Euorpe and North America Height: Av. 9 feet Length: 35.4 feet Weight: 1.5 tons Family: Alvin Broken Jaw and his packs #'Archelon Ischyros: (Dino Dan Trek's Adventure)' Meaning: Ruler Turtle Time: Cretaceous 84.4-76.0 MYA Range: North America Dimension: 3 feet tall, 13 feet long, and 16 feet wide Weight: 2 tons Family: Henry, Odds, and others pods #'Baryonyx Walkeri: (Jurassic World Evolution and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game))' Meaning: Heavy Claw Time: Cretaceous 130.4-125.7 MYA Range: British Height: 8.2 at the hips Length: 25.4-30.7 feet Weight: 1.5 tons Family: Rudy, Max, Revenge, Ravage, and his packs #'Apatosaurus Ajax: (When Dinosaurs Roamed America and The Good Dinosaurs)' Meaning: Deceptive Lizard Time: Jurassic 152-150 MYA Range: Wyoming, USA Height: 24 at the top of the back Length: 75–80.5 feet Weight: 22.4 tons Family: Littlefoot, Arlo, Henry, Ida, and his others herds #'Lambeosaurus Lambei: (Dinosaur Train)' Meaning: Lambe's Reptile Time: Creataceous 76.6-65.5 MYA Range: Alberta, Canada Height: 13 feet at the hip Length: 31 feet, not same larger similar Weight: 4 tons Family: Larry, Lorraine, Leroy, Lily, and his others herds #'Compsognathus longipes: (Dino Dan)' Meaning: Elegant Jaw Time: Jurassic 145.6 MYA Range: Forbidden Forest, Europe Height: 1 feet, probably around 3 inches as being 7.5 inches for Smurfette Length: 3 feet. Weight: 7 lbs, at time same as Smurfette Family: Mac, Bambi, and his other packs #'Diplodocus Hallorum (Jurassic World Evolution)' Meaning: Double Beam Time: Jurassic 154-145.6 MYA Range: USA Height: 18 feet at the top on back Length: 98–125 feet. Weight: 16 tons Family: Doc, Dora, Dawn, and his other herds #'Saurolophus Osborni (Walking with Dinosaurs)' Meaning: Crested Reptile Time: Creataceous 76.6-68.5 MYA Range: Alberta, Canada Height: 10 feet at the hip Length: 26-31 feet, not same larger similar Weight: 2.4 tons Family: Ducky and her biological family, and her others herds #'Ceratosaurus Nasicornis (Jurassic World Evolution)' Meaning: Horned Reptile Time: Jurassic 161-155.6 MYA Range: USA, Africa Height: 9.84 feet Length: 29.5 feet. Weight: 1 ton Family: Cera, Sarah, Dicky, Beth, and her other packs #'Mapusaurus Roseae: (Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia)' Meaning: Earth lizard Time Cretaceous 112.3-93.3 MYA Range: Argentina Height: 15-24 feet Length: 50.85 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Long Tooth, Queen, Dutchess, and her packs #'Ornitholestes hermanni: (Dinosaur Revolution)' Meaning: Bird Robber Time: Jurassic 155-145.6 MYA Range: USA, and Europe Height: 3 feet Length: 6 feet. Weight: 25-45 lbs, at time same as Smurfette Family: Ollie, Rocky, and her other packs #'Mosasaurus beaugei: (Hungry Shark Evolution)' Meaning: lizard of the Meuse River Time Cretaceous 70.3-65.3 MYA Range: North America, and Europe Height: 15 feet Length: 61.67 feet Weight: 19 tons Family: Mr. Snappy, Queen Smurfette, Dutchess, Beth, Duncan, and his pods packs Category:Dinosaur Category:Males Category:Females